Life
by The purple prussian
Summary: So you know how almost every au about school as romance and a happy ending...well this is life! Most likely a happy ending won't happen and maybe not even a okay one. I can say though,that things always seem to work out. Even if it's not that same day or month,but it always seems to work itself out.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."I said with my best fake smile.

"You sure?"Shura asked again.

"Yeah,I'm fine."I said with a little laugh to get her to stop. Actually,I'm not sure if I want her too. I want her to leave,but then again I-

"Well,okay then!"She said happily finding some of her closer friends to talk too. I guess I got my answer.

'Bitch...'I thought with an internal sigh. I knew she just wanted to be nosey like the rest of these desperate hoes. Oh well I've gotten used to being alone.

It suits me.

* * *

'Dumbass son-of-a-bitch! You and I both know that we aren't really friends. So why the hell do you even...ahh!'This is what I thought as I left my last class before lunch. I don't understand why some people can't just stop for one minute and take in account of others feelings...

Oh wait that's right,this is life.

Real,ass kicking,life.

There's no promise of a happy ending or just something okay. You get what you get.

'Life isn't fair.'I thought as we sat at our usual table next to the same people almost everyday.

The tables in the lunch room weren't those stereotypical round ones that have different people of status. No,just the plain rectangular ones in rows. From one wall to the other.

Amazing how things change over the summer. Even if the same people you saw last year are the exact same people you see this year. I guess it depends on who you keep in contact with. The thing is..I never really liked or got along with the people here. That's why I have friends at home. My true friends,the ones that have helped me through a lot. I have friends at school. The ones that see me when they want. The others that say hi and walk away. The odd ones that say hi and we start to talk,but as soon as someone they have known longer comes along it's like I wasn't even there. Then there's the special ones,the ones that know I'm there and talk to me even if others come along. Alas even the specials ones can become shallow and pretend like I wasn't there. I guess it depends on the day. This isn't one of the good days.

'Why didn't I sit with them? They're my friends,right?'It's been like this for two or so months now. I want to sit with the people I thought were my friends,but I don't think they want me there. 'So,Ivan and the others again I guess.'I sigh as I thought my next thought.'I really miss them.'

* * *

**So how'd I do. Review well please. **


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch I headed over to my next class...meaning trying to get through the hallway with all the other 200 or so people. I was basically the first person out the door seeing as I've done this long enough. As I got to my hall,music still blasting in my ears,almost fell. I looked back to see who did it."Sorry,Matthew. I didn't see you."

'Of course you didn't.'I smiled and continued to walk. I wanted to say something so bad,but me being me wouldn't allow it. I got to my class and my teacher wasn't there,so as I sat there more and more people came in. Talking,laughing,and having fun and then there's me. Listening to music and trying not to just walk out.

Our teacher walked in and settled us down."Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt your conversation?" said Mr. Fujimoto with his weird ass laugh coming after.'If I did tooo bad! I'm here now. So shut your faces."

I had my ear buds in the whole time so I didn't hear the speech. As he continued to talk and say something about a test I started thinking about other things.

'I wonder if Gilbert and Alfred are having as bad of a day as me.'I wonder about this and just decided that I'd text them later.

Gilbert and Alfred are super awesome and are my true best friends. We've known each other for a while now. We live pretty close too.

"Okay so!" said Mr. Fujimoto and interrupting my thoughts."Get a partner and start the paper that was passed out. Hehe while my lady friend and I talk...heh..."As he left I just thought to myself,'That motherfucking perv.'

"Hey,so Matt what do you wanna do?"Amaiman asked.

This kid,and I shit you not,had a fucking erection on his head. It takes all my might every time I see him not to laugh. His hair is green and he is as pale as that ass wipe from twilight. He probably dresses weird to,but do to these damn uniforms I may never find out.

"Umm...I guess I'll do questions 1-7 and-"I was interrupted yet again.

"HEY! Amaiman,wanna be partners?"

'That motherfucking whore! I know she sees Amaiman and I working together! I mean really we sit at the same table!'I thought as Amaiman answered.

"Nah. Matt and I are working together."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed."Shura answered and went on to work with Arthur.

I sat there wondering if I'm really that unnoticeable or if she really is that stupid.

* * *

**Fastest update ever! Review please!**


End file.
